“Baby walker” is a term used generically to describe common and well-known devices of three main types; unattended sit-in-walkers, unattended push walkers, and parent-assisted walkers (such as those employing lead strings). When used herein with reference to prior art walkers, the generic term “baby walker” is meant to refer to those such as pictured in U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,185, which include a central seat that allows a baby to sit with his/her feet touching the floor, so that pushing against the floor with his/her feet will cause the device to roll about the floor. The goal of such devices is that the baby will gradually learn to walk by such an activity. But such a goal has, as yet, never been realized. In fact, the American Academy of Pediatricians supports a ban on such “baby walkers”, as they are believed to actually prevent the development of the torso muscles and cause back pain, ironically delaying the time it takes for a baby to learn to walk in comparison to natural unaided development (see http://www.childrenshealthnetwork.org/CRS/CRS/pa_walkers_pep.htm).
Despite the name, baby walkers let babies simulate walking but don't really help them acquire walking skills. Indeed, according to the American Academy of Pediatrics (AAP), walkers can delay normal motor and mental development. In fact, one study found strong associations between the amount of walker use and the extent of developmental delay (see www.consumerreports.org/cro/baby-walkers/buying-guide.htm).
To enable progress from the crawling stage of life to walking, a baby must develop a sense of balance. Balance is essential to enable the child to stand up unassisted and to walk without falling. Currently, because existing baby walkers allow the baby to gain mobility without standing, such a sense of balance is not developed. The ability to move while sitting risk-free in current devices does not encourage the baby to seek mobility by standing and walking.
In addition, because of the seated position in current devices, babies oftentimes can only move their legs from the knee joint. They cannot use, and therefore do not exercise, develop, and strengthen the quad muscles which are essential for walking (see https://sciencequestionswithchris.wordpress.com/2013/04/09/how-do-baby-walkers-teach-a-baby-to-walk-sooner/).
There exists a need for a device and method for teaching babies to walk by developing their sense of balance, inspiring them to seek mobility while standing, and developing their “walking” muscles, and such are features and objects of the present invention. There exists a need for a device and method to discourage babies from expecting mobility while seated, from failing to develop their sense of balance, and from improperly developing their “walking” muscles, and such are features and objects of the present invention. There exists a need for a device which prevents mobility when a baby is seated or imbalanced, to thereby encourage standing and balance, and such are features and objects of the present invention. Further needs and objects exist which are addressed by the present invention, as may become apparent by the included disclosure of an exemplary embodiment thereof.